


Wedding Kimono

by myravenspirit



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Inspired by the leaks that Sesshomaru is fussy on the type of kimono Jaken is sent to buy Rin, even daring to send poor Jaken back. Jaken is sent to purchase a very important roll of cloth for Rin, how many rolls will it take for him to find the perfect one to satisfy Sesshomaru that it is the right one for her. Jaken's POV, SessRin. One-Shot.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Rin, Jaken & Kohaku (InuYasha), Jaken & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Jaken & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kaede & Rin (InuYasha), Kohaku & Hisui, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 148





	Wedding Kimono

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been away. Between the passing of my mom and school, I have been so mentally exhausted. Anyways, here is a nice little fic inspired by the leaks about Sesshomaru being fussy about the kimonos Jaken is sent to buy Rin.

Jaken grumbled as he weaved between people in the busy market. A few people shouting loudly hoping to gain some business from the crowded market. Sesshomaru had refused to enter the grand market, sending him along to get Rin some silk cloth for a new kimono.

Jaken was used to this task after eight spring seasons of coming to the same market.

"Watch it little kappa!" A woman shrieked at him as Jaken pivoted and used the staff to steady himself. He turned to glare at the woman, but she was already long gone in the crowd of bustling people.

"No wonder Sesshomaru-sama has never come into the market," he sighed to himself and found the vendor he was looking for. The old woman and her youngest daughter, the daughter being a few summers older than Rin, ran the stand together. They were sitting on their cushions at their low table with rolls of cloth organized together.

"Ohayo little Jaken-sama. We were not expecting you so soon. You only purchased that last roll of silk seven months back. We didn't think of seeing you soon," The old crone grinned toothily at him.

Jaken nodded. "Sesshomaru-sama has requested for a very special cloth this time," he told the old woman. He swore she was missing another tooth since his last visit. _Mortal women are so fragile. Yet, he has still chosen Rin._

"Oh? You always buy our fanciest silk cloth. What can be more special for your lord to give to the young lady?" The younger woman asked as she set down a few rolls on the table and walking around to his side.

Over the years, the two women had asked why he had come every year to purchase one roll of cloth. If it was the wrong one in Sesshomaru's opinion, (a glare or scowl was answer enough for Jaken to know Sesshomaru displeasure) he returned and exchanged it for another. Once, four years back, the old crone had asked, _"Why isn't mister fuss-pot coming here himself to choose from our finest silks? He has sent you back four times!"_

The answer had been simple. There was simply too many ningens. Sesshomaru didn't want their eyes on him, he didn't want their scents lingering in his nostrils, nor their loud booming voices in his sensitive ear drums.

"Milord requires white silk this time," Jaken finally answered the two women. Both grinned at him and he internally groaned.

_"Jaken, it must be perfect. The finest white silk. Do not bother returning until you have found the right silk for my Rin no kimi,"_ Sesshomaru ordered before sitting down against a tree. A-Un grazing nearby.

Jaken had been shocked by the term of endearment as well as the bold claim of Rin. He stood there for a few minutes in stunned silence until Sesshomaru casted an annoyed glare at him. Those glaring amber eyes sent him running for the village that accepted youkai clientele in their market.

After going through eight rolls Jaken was still not confident in any of them. He sighed as Mei placed the eighth back onto the table. "He really must love her if you are unable to decide on the perfect one for his beloved," Mei commented lightly.

"Rin is very important to Sesshomaru-sama. She has become a very beautiful woman; he intends to wed her just after her birthday. Her seventeenth," Jaken said with a nod.

"Ah, Mei…get the one in the back and bring it out here. Jaken-sama may like that one for his lord's future lady," the elderly lady said with a nod and wave of her hand.

"Hai, okasan," Mei said with a nod and retreated into the little home, which was also their shop, behind their table and came back out a few minutes later. "Jaken-sama, I had embroidered this myself. I am much to plain to ever wear something like this, but your lady may be the one I was meant to make this for," Mei unrolled a short length of the cloth.

Jaken's eyes widened and nodded quickly. "Hai, hai! That is the one!" He felt tears prick at his eyes. He imagined Rin creating her wedding kimono and the wataboshi. Embroidered little white flowers and butterflies only noticeable to the eye at close proximity.

"Little Jaken-sama, you are getting misty eyed!" Mei teased him and rolled the cloth up for him.

"I suppose this Rin must mean a lot to you too, Jaken-sama," the mother said with a toothy grin.

Jaken nearly blushed with that comment. He had vehemently denied for some time while Rin travelled with him, A-Un, and Sesshomaru that Rin was just a pest. Yet, that girl had wormed a place into his heart, and he was fond of her in a very different manner than his lord. Dare he say it, he loved Rin as if she was a wayward child of his own, ready to be married off.

He had the joy of being part of Rin's life. He accepted long ago that she had a place in his small little kappa heart.

He saw a black cloth and thought for a moment before seeing Mei lift it up with a smile and unravel a sample for his eyes.

"Will your lord like this cloth?" Mei asked.

"He will…I think," Jaken hummed and nodded. He looked to the old woman. "That will be all today," he affirmed.

"Hai, hai Jaken-sama. One of our best clients. You always come within a year and pick the finest silk. May their wedding be blessed and happy," the old woman nodded.

Jaken handed over the bag of coins to Mei as he took the two rolls. She counted quickly and nodded with a smile. "Arigato, Jaken-sama," Mei said as she bowed her head.

Jaken held the rolls tightly to his chest and turned from the two. "Perhaps, you should wrap the two rolls? It is quite busy in the market today," Mei's mother called out. Jaken sighed in relief and turned back to them. Mei took the two rolls and wrapped them in some burlap.

"When they have little ones, be sure to come back and buy some more cloth!" Mei called out as Jaken made his way back to his lord.

He internally groaned thinking of the devious, temperamental little hanyous his lord and Rin would produce. A small smirk playing on his beaked lips, nonetheless.

Something caught his eye as it glinted and temporarily blinded him. He stopped and saw the beautiful hair pin. He wove between the ningens legs. He stopped before the vendor and saw the man glance at him.

"I would like to purchase this pin," Jaken said and held out a second coin bag. The man grinned and took several coins from the open bag. Jaken didn't care if he paid too much, he wanted Rin to have the hair pin.

The beautiful pinks, yellows, and oranges of the flowers with the emerald green leaves was beautiful, even to Jaken's eyes. It was wrapped for him and he tucked it away with his coin.

He knew now was the time to leave the village before anything terrible happened to the merchandise.

"Milord, I found the perfect cloth!" Jaken called out as he saw Sesshomaru open his eyes and glance to him.

Sesshomaru remained silent as Jaken set the burlap down and opened it up. "Why is there a roll of black cloth?"

"So, Rin may make your montsuki kimono, you cannot attend in armour milord," Jaken informed Sesshomaru.

Jaken had made it his duty to study and learn what ningen weddings entailed from the monk Miroku. _"Jaken, onegai… make sure Sesshomaru-sama does not arrive in his armour for the ceremony. It is improper,"_ the monk had pleaded with him before explaining the montsuki and grey hakama Sesshomaru was expected to wear.

_Wait…he only wears white hakama. Should I get grey cloth too?_ Jaken internally fretted.

"If that is the tradition so be it," Sesshomaru said dismissively before reaching for the white cloth. He unrolled it and Jaken saw a small smile on his lord's lips. He did take note that this was a smile Sesshomaru gave Rin only, so Jaken assumed he was safe.

"Milord, I believe you are also supposed to wear grey hakama with the black montsuki. Should I go back and get a roll of grey cloth?" Jaken asked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed out, uninterested in what Jaken had to say. "This is the finest cloth you have chosen on your first attempt Jaken. This will suit Rin," Sesshomaru rolled it back up and placed it with the black.

Jaken sighed with relief and pulled out the last item he had purchased. He saw Sesshomaru's head turn to glance at it better. "Milord, I bought Rin this hair pin. She may like receiving it from you," Jaken offered even though it had come from his own coin.

"If you chose it for her and used your own coin, she would prefer to receive such a gift from you. It would be a lie if I claimed to have chosen it for her," Sesshomaru stated drily.

Jaken wrapped it up and slid it into his front shirt to keep it safe. He nodded. "Thank you milord," Jaken said.

Jaken sat with Rin, Kagome and Kaede as Rin worked on her wedding kimono and Sesshomaru's montsuki. He watched as Rin with practiced hands easily sewed the kimono along with wataboshi. She hummed one of her songs to herself.

"Rin-chan, you are absolutely spoiled! Onii-san has sent so many gifts in the past few days!" Kagome said with a grin as she walked around the small house. "Where does onii-san intend for you to live?" She asked suddenly as she lifted an old tome off of Rin's dresser.

Rin looked to Jaken with a frown and tilt of her head. "Where does Sesshomaru-sama intend for us to live?" She asked.

Jaken did not know that answer. He had assumed they would resume travelling as they once did. But he also knew that wasn't practical with Rin most likely becoming in the family way after marriage. "I-I don't know," he sighed out.

"Hmm," Kaede hummed lowly out.

"Oh, you know something Kaede-obaasan?" Kagome asked as she flipped through the pages of the book. "Eh? This was written by Touga? Isn't that the name of the boys' otou-san?"

Jaken nodded and sipped his tea. He glanced to the old miko who evaded the question.

"Rin-chan? Can I borrow this and show it to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Rin, leaning down, and smiling.

"Hai aneue, aniki will enjoy seeing something of his chichi-ue's. Just be sure to bring it back," Rin smiled.

Kagome grinned and took off out of the house.

"Why does she not have a child of her own?" Jaken asked.

"Aneue uses herbs, she wants to wait to the standard of her time," Rin explained. She then gasped and squealed. "Kaede-sama! I finished it!"

Jaken watched as Rin stood up and held the loose kimono to her body. He felt his eyes water up and his lower beak quiver. She was going to be stunning.

Even then as she wore the lovely blue kimono with flowers, every cloth had been chosen with care. Jaken never regretted, in that moment, going back and forth. Sesshomaru's standards and choices to make the cloth fit Rin's personality was the right one to make.

"Rin, you must place that away carefully. The wedding is not for another two days. I do not want Jaken to cry if it is ruined," Kaede chuckled and lifted her cup of tea.

Jaken glared at her but turned to watch as Rin gently folded the cloth, placing it carefully in some sheets of paper and tucking it away into her chest.

"Jaken-sama was only expressing how Sesshomaru-sama will internally feel when he sees me," Rin said softly with a smile as she looked at Jaken's weeping face. "I will work on the wataboshi and then Sesshomaru-sama's clothing," Rin said with a nod as she returned to her spot and continued sewing.

"Child, Sesshomaru-sama told you to drop the title," Kaede chided gently.

Rin grinned. "Once I take the sips of sake, then I will drop the title," Rin retorted.

Jaken wondered if he would no longer be 'Jaken-sama' but just Jaken. He would miss the title, but the dynamics of his little group was changing.

Jaken watched the ceremony from atop of A-Un's head, weeping tears of joy, as he watched his lord and lady exchange their vows through their sips of sake. Kagome and Inuyasha drinking for Sesshomaru and Miroku and Sango drinking for Rin.

"Jaken-sama, you are such a softie," Kohaku chuckled softly as he had Hisui on his shoulders, holding onto the boy's sides.

"Ojisan, Rin-obasan is very beautiful, isn't she?" Hisui hummed out, gripping Kohaku's hair.

Kohaku chuckled.

Jaken ignored the small boy commenting on everything around him, even the boy's older twin sisters, Kin'u and Gyokuto, looked at their brother with an annoyed expression.

Jaken saw something gleam under Rin's wataboshi as she turned to everyone. He felt his heart flutter as he knew it was the pin. He had given it to her that morning as Sango and Kagome got Rin ready.

"I just want to see Rin for just a moment," Jaken said as he looked around the taijiya's legs.

Sango crossed her arms and glared down at him. "You have been at her side for the past three days. What is it now?" She huffed at him.

"Umm…I wanted to give her a present," Jaken said as he toed the dirt. He saw the brown eyes of the taijiya soften.

"Just a few moments though, alright Jaken?" Sango asked with a small smile.

"Hai," he nodded.

He entered the old miko's home and saw Kagome tying the second inner white kimono, lent to Rin by the taijiya who had kept her inner layers of white kimonos. "Jaken wanted to see you Rin," Sango said and stepped over to the side.

Rin turned to him and smiled down at him. "Jaken-sama, why aren't you with Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked him.

He stepped toward her and opened his palm, almost nervously. Rin looked ready to kneel down, but Kagome made a small noise and Rin sighed at her soon-to-be sister-in-law. Rin bowed her back and stared him in the eyes. "Arigato, Jaken-sama," she said softly and placed her hands over and under his.

He felt tears well up in his eyes as he studied the woman before him. The girl was gone in many ways, but the kindness and smile of that girl had blossomed in the woman before him. He nodded, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Jaken you are crying as if you are her father and don't want to give her away to her husband," Sango giggled.

Kagome offered a sympathetic smile.

Rin pulled away with the pin in her palm. "Jaken-sama has been very kind to me over the years. He is my dearest friend, never afraid to scold me, but offers me praise when I deserve it. For him to give me a gift that he chose is going to be one of my most prized possessions," Rin said as she held his gaze.

Jaken thought of all the lovely things Sesshomaru had chosen for Rin over the years besides sending him to buy the kimonos. All of the books, the finest papers and writing brushes, intricate chests and drawers, hair pins, and the list went on and on of what Sesshomaru had personally chosen for Rin, yet she decided that one gift from him was going to be a part of her most prized possessions. It made him feel a sense of pride that he chose such an item that made her happy.

Now he saw the hair ornament glitter faintly in the sunlight. Twinkling as light reflected off of it. He wiped his eyes and watched as Rin was guided by Sesshomaru away from the bone eater's well. Miroku and Kaede performing the ceremony there as no Shinto temple would allow Rin to marry Sesshomaru on such scared grounds.

He could not believe how his lord agreed to wear the black montsuki and (borrowed) grey hakama so readily. The colours suited his lord as the white suited Rin's tanned skin. He had heard Shippo call the couple beautiful (more Rin than Sesshomaru), but to Jaken, the two were perfect in that moment of time.

Kagome and Inuyasha, followed by Sango and Miroku, followed Rin and Sesshomaru to return to the feast that Kagome insisted on having to celebrate the new marriage.

"Ojisan, do you think Jaken-sama will allow us to ride A-Un back to the village?" Hisui asked as he stared at Jaken. Kohaku grinned and glanced to Jaken.

Jaken was in a good mood and allowed them to fly back to the village with him. The twin girls complained as Kohaku placed Hisui on the saddle behind Jaken. Kohaku hopped on and Jaken took off into the air, listening to Kohaku chuckle as Hisui squealed a delightful laugh.

Jaken remembered Rin's laugh as she first rode A-Un into the air on her own. A small ningen girl with no fear as she laughed in delight. Sesshomaru had only bought the saddle for Rin's comfort as she rode A-Un more than Jaken or himself. It was easier to let Rin rest her weary young feet and body on a saddle as they travelled far and wide together.

Jaken had stared in awe then as Sesshomaru leapt into the air, Jaken clutching to Mokomoko.

Sesshomaru then glided to the side of A-Un. Jaken saw Sesshomaru glance to Rin and she nodded with a smile. Jaken was impressed that even at Rin's young age she had understood Sesshomaru so well.

"Jaken-sama is crying again ojisan!" Hisui shouted and jarring Jaken back into the present.

Kohaku reached around and patted Jaken's shoulder. "They're going to be happy and Jaken is crying Sesshomaru-sama's happiness," Kohaku explained gently.

"Oh? Should I cry too?" Hisui asked.

"Iie!" Jaken glared back at the mischievously smiling boy, a small gleam in the boy's grey eyes.

He made a mental note to keep the lecherous monk's son away from any future daughter of his lord and lady.


End file.
